


Sex in the kitchen

by InesCross



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the kitchen

El castaño gimió y arqueó la espalda. Los dedos de sus pies se crisparon, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, avisando a Derek de lo cerca que estaba el muchacho del orgasmo. El lobo apartó las piernas de Stiles de sus caderas y las colocó en sus hombros. En esa posición, las penetraciones eran más profundas, dando de lleno en la próstata del castaño. Gimió en el oído de Derek empujando a éste contra sí, en un vano intento de llegar a sus labios, pues Derek estaba de pie, y él estaba sobre la encimera de la cocina. Sabía que era una especie de castigo por parte del hombre lobo por haberlo provocado en público. Gimió sonoramente, y agudo, muy agudo, más de lo que le gustaría mencionar. Dejó que el gemido se prolongara, sabía que a Derek le gustaba escucharlo. Y no se equivocaba, pues al momento en que su gemido se prolongó, el lobo jadeó. Decidiendo que Stiles ya había tenido suficiente castigo, Derek le besó a placer. Fue un beso sucio. Lamió obscenamente sus labios y coló su lengua en la boca del castaño. Las manos, que en ese momento sujetaban la cintura de Stiles, bajaron hasta el miembro de éste, y Derek comenzó a masturbarlo. Stiles lloriqueó de placer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose un poco con la tostadora. Onduló un poco las caderas, desesperado por llegar al orgasmo. Derek rió roncamente.  
-Ansioso -Stiles sólo pudo responderle con un gritito cuando Derek le embistió brutalmente y dio a su próstata. Al segundo siguiente, el castaño ya estaba corriéndose y soltando un jadeo animal. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente con los labios entre abiertos en un mudo gemido, mientras se estremecía violentamente.   
-Abre los ojos, Stiles -le gruñó el lobo. Abrió los ojos, y casi se corre con la visión que Derek le regalaba. Estaba empapado en sudor, con el pelo pegándosele a la frente, y los ojos vidriosos, en señal de que estaba a punto de llegar. Y lo hizo, se corrió violentamente dentro de Stiles. No aguantó semejante visión: la de Stiles con los ojos entre abiertos por el cansancio, el sonrojo en su pecho, rostro y orejas, el pelo revuelto, la respiración entre cortada y con una fina capa de sudor, que hacía que su blanca piel brillara y resaltaran los lugares exactos. Cuando alcanzó el éxtasis, lo único que podía escuchar era su furiosa respiración y el intenso e incesante palpitar del corazón de Stiles. Con poco esfuerzo, levantó al castaño de la encimera de la cocina, y recorrió el tramo de la cocina hasta su habitación. Se acostó con Stiles sobre él, que se dividía entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia. Le besó en la sien derecha y el castaño sonrió con modorra, para segundos después, acomodarse mejor sobre Derek y esconder su rostro en el cuello del hombre lobo. Y Derek, a él le gustaba tener sexo en la cocina, pero nada mejor que dormir acurrucado a Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer one shot que hago así de explícito xD


End file.
